It is desired to provide an image of an eye such as for monitoring a health of the eye. Age related Macular Degeneration (AMD) is a disease of the eye which causes a loss of vision. In the UK blindness and poor vision affects around 1 Million people. Providing the image of the eye is useful for determining the health of the eye.
WO 2013/150310 discloses an apparatus and method for retinal measurement. A series of images of the eye are recorded over a period of time in response to determine the eye's response to illumination. However it has been noted that it is difficult to record the image data of the eye over the period of time.
It is an object of embodiments of the invention to at least mitigate one or more of the problems of the prior art.